Harry Potter and the cry of the Thestral
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Not long after the battle, Harry, Ron and Hermione all plan to set off to get Hermione's parents from Australia. However, the war is not over yet. WithHermione is posioned, Thestrals turning up at the Burrow crying, and s strange figure lurking around, Harry begins to realise that the final battle has only just begun...
1. Arguments and Anger

It wasn't the first time Ron and Hermione were arguing about food. Harry was getting use to it. It was only a few weeks after the battle, and already they were fighting. "Ron! You eat like a pig!" complained Hermione, as Ron took his fourth slice of toast. "Meh hu-ng-ry," Ron said, his mouth full. "How revolting!" Hermione said, disgusted, looking away, anger rising. Ron swallowed, then mimicked her. Harry tried to hide a laugh behind a cough, but Hermione shot him a cold look, that made him gulp.

They were all sitting in the Burrow, at the table. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen making more and more breakfast, just to keep herself busy. She had been like that since Fred had died. Running around making more food than necessary, changing the beds twice a day, washing up clean plates. The weird thing was that she was doing everything the muggle way. Washing up with her hands, knitting without her wand. Harry had never seen a witch or wizard do this. It was quite strange. However, it was just her way of grieving.

George wasn't acting normal either. He wasn't cheerful like usual, and wouldn't talk much; that was very weird for him. He would come over for dinner or lunch, but most of the time he would just stay in his flat. He hadn't re-opened Weasley's Wizards Wheezes yet and he was talking about closing it down. At first he just said it, like empty words, but now it seemed to be getting more and more serious.

Mr Weasley was back at work. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been made Minister For Magic, and wanted him back immediatily. Mr Weasley was back working in 'The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office,' and was having a hard time with a muggle fork, that would keep stabbing the owner in the hand. The fork was restored back to a normal fork, however the owner, who had told many people about his fork, was harder to get back under control. It took ages for Mr Weasley finally to have everyone the owner told about his fork, and even harder to take away all of there memories. However, finally it was all sorted.

Ron and Hermione kept arguing for a while. It began getting on Harry's nerves, so he left them. He wandered out into the Weasley's field, smelling fresh grass. He couldn't believe Ron and Hermione were arguing again. When they were away hunting horcruxes they seemed to be getting closer. Holding hands while asleep, comforting eachother, and even kissing while the battle was going. However, now they were back, and were arguing again. Just typical Ron and Hermione. They acted as if nothing had happened.

Harry sighed, as he fell to the grassy, muddy ground. He lay back, looking up at the clear blue sky. Big fluffy white clouds were dotted around here and there. Harry thought some looked like various different shapes, including: the ressurection stone, a gigantic quill, and a lions head. He began daydreaming for quite a while, thinking about Fred, Tonks, and Remus. He rembered that Tonks and Remus had just had a baby, Teddy. Teddy was going to grow up like Harry, without a mother or father. Harry knew that Teddy knew about them though; he would make sure of it. "When Teddy gets older, I will tell him wonderful things about his parents," thought Harry. "He deserves to know how brave they were."

Harry began thinking about Colin Creevey. Colin had died in the battle. He rembered seeing Colin's body, pale and stiff. Harry suddenly felt guilty. He remembered in his second year, when Colin was following him around. Harry had began to get frustrated with that at the time. However, now he realised that Colin was only someone who was interested. Maybe he shouldn't have been as harsh on him. However, Colin didn't seem to care. He got himself petfrified, coming to see Harry, when a monster was on the loose. Even when Harry had been abit mean to him, Colin didn't care. He still liked Harry. He fought for him. He died for him. He was dead for him.

Harry lay there for a while, letting his mind wander around. Many thoughts drifted into his head; his parents, Sirius, even Dudley and the Durselys. They probably didn't care if they ever saw him again. He was just their 'freak' nephew. They wouldn't be happy with him; they would have a go at him, for putting their lives at risk, for being the culprit of making them leave their home. Harry stopped himself thinking about the them. They weren't worth thinking about. He should be thinking of people who deserved it, like the Weasleys. Suddenly, a certain Weasley girl popped into his head, a girl very special to him; Ginny. Harry hadn't spoken to Ginny much after the battle. He said "Hi," and "Good Morning," but really only stuff like that. It was like for some reason he was scared to talk to her, scared of what she would say. He knew deep inside that he shouldn't be. It was Ginny, for Merlins Beard. Ginny. Why, of all people, should he be scared of Ginny? Ginny, who was warm-hearted and pure. Ginny who was loving and caring. Why was he afraid?

Ron and Hermione joined Harry after a few minutes. Neither of them spoke, as they sat down beside him. Ron's bright red hair began to move in the wind, stray hairs flying in all different directions. They all sat together for a while, silently in eachothers presence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Harry didn't know what to say, so he just laid back, letting someone else start the conversation. Eventually, someone caught on. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, looking over at Harry. Harry nodded, as he sat up. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Just thinking about things," Harry murmered. Hermione nodded. "I can't believe it's all over. I can't believe Voldermorts dead." For the first time, Ron didn't shudder at the sound of Voldermort's name; he just sat there, nodding. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. "Thanks for helping me. I couldn't have done this without you two. You were both brilliant and helped me so much. I don't know how I would have done this without you being by my side." Hermione smiled at Harry, and reached out and took his hand. The tips of Ron's ears went the famous Weasley pink. "I didn't do much," Ron whispered, his blue eyes staring at the ground. Harry was about to speak, but Hermione got their first. "What do you mean? We couldn't have done anything without you! You sacrificed yourself in the chess game in first year, went into a hollow of spiders, despite your fear, in second year, in third year, well you tried everything to save Buckbeak, and Sirius dragged you in the whomping willow, because of your friendship. Fourth year, you were Harry's lost item in the lake, and helped save Gabrielle, fifth year, you fought and got hurt in the department of mysterys, sixth year, well other than snogging Lavender Brown, you saved me from Greyback. Remember? Before Harry got back. And you destroyed the locket, saving Harry first. We did need you." Hermione said that all very fast, and Ron was staring at her open mouthed. Harry nodded. "You did do alot, Ron. We needed you. Together, us three make something special. We have the soul, the heart, and the brains. Ron, your the heart, as you kept us going; you were the glue that kept us together. And Hermione, obviously the brains. Guess I'm the soul." Ron looked at them, as a single tear slid down his cheek. "If I did so much, why couldn't I have saved Fred. I was there. Why didn't I do something? Pulled him out of the way?" Hermione's mouth parted slightly, like she wanted to say something, and silence bloomed again. Harry saw Hermione thinking things over, like she was debating something. Finally, she spoke.

"I've still got to go and get my parents from Australia," Hermione stated. Harry nodded. "Do you want us to come?" He asked her. "No, it's fine. I mean, I will have to go on a plane, because I can't see my parents wanting to apparate. I read it's not very good for muggles. Can mess them up. And I don't suppose you two would want to go on a plane because Ron will probably start acting weird, and cause suspiscion." Ron looked up. At first he looked shocked. Then he realised that Hermione was right, and nodded. "How long will you be gone?" Ron asked her, his voice unsteady, clearly still upset from the previous discussion. "Oh not that long. No longer than a week. I will probably go next week sometime." Harry and Ron both agreed. "They will most probably be mad at me. I can imagine my mum going nuts. She will probably start saying things like I could have died, or something like that." Hermione sighed, heavily. "That's what Mums do though," Ron whispered. Harry didn't say anything. How could Ron and Hermione talk about parents infront of him like that. It was like if he started talking about how once he saw twins down the road, how upset Ron would be. He knew they weren't meaning to upset him, but it did. He never would know how it felt to be called son. He never would know how it would feel to call someone Mum or Dad. The closer thing he had ever had to a Mum was Mrs Weasley. But that wasn't the same. He had no family left. Even Sirius, he God-father was gone. Everyone had died; for him.

Hermione seemed to sense that Harry was upset and quickly stopped talking. When Ron continued going on about his dad, muttering slowly, she gave him a cold look, the same she gave Harry not long before. Harry looked at both of them, then pulled them in for a hug.

They went back in, not long after. Ginny was up now, sitting at the table, having toast with strawberry jam. Her hair was as red as ever, hanging there like fire. Her eyes, warm brown, looked up at them. Her red lips curved into a smile. "Morning," she said, softly. "Morning," they all replied, at once. Harry smiled back, broader than Ron or Hermione. He walked over, and sat opposite her. Ron sat down beside him, eying him suspiciously. Mrs Weasley was now rushing around cleaning everything in sight, muttering words under her breath, that no one could understand. Ron watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, and Harry saw Hermione nudge him, indicating for them to go. They both walked outside again, Ron looking back over his shoulder.

Ginny finished fairly quickly, like she sensed something was up. As soon as she got up, so did Harry. She looked at him for a second, mysteriously, while Harry was urging himself on, inside his head. "Talk to her, you great bafoon!" He parted his lips, saying quite quickly, "Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny nodded, smiling kindly. She took her plate out to her mother, then began walking up the creaky stairs to her room. Harry was stuck to the spot for a second, then slowly began to follow.

When they entered her room, Ginny sat down on her bed. More posters of the 'Holyhead Harpies' were hung around her room, and a small picture of Fred on her bedside table. In the picture Fred was smiling, showing pure white teeth. He was wearing a jumper with an 'F' on it, so it must have been near christmas. Fred looked younger in the picture. About 16 or 17. He looked happy, and like in most wizarding pictures, he was moving. Harry smiled, as he reached out and traced it.

He sat down on the bed and turned and faced her. She was admiring something imaginable out the window, and he could tell she was as nervous as he was. "Ginny," Harry began. She turned around, her cheeks pale. "I'm sorry for everything. I just didn't want you to get hurt. If anything had happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You are one of the most important people to me, and you have to understand how much you mean to me." Ginny's eyes began to well up with tears. "Harry. I understand. I know why, but what hurt was that you still let Ron and Hermione be involved. I felt like I was left out, like always." Harry ws startled. "Dumbledore told me to confide in them, he told me to tell them. He asked me not to tell another soul, and I realised it was because of the dangers. Believe me, I tried to persuade them to stay, but they wouldn't take it. And I knew it would hurt you, but if I had taken you along, things would have been awkward, harder, and you could have lost your life." Ginny moved closer. "I understand. I just always feel left out, being the only girl child, being the youngest, the baby. And that pushed me to the edge. I know why. It's you, your brave and noble, and if you hadn't, you wouldn't be the person I love." Harry stopped. Love? "You love me?" She nodded, her cheeks flushing crismon. "I, well, I love you too." Harry blushed slightly. "Really?" Her eyes lit up. Harry pulled her into a big hug, sighing happily.

They didn't say much more. Both couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces, as they walked down stairs, greeted by Ron and Hermione. They both seemed to have known what Harry had spoken to Ginny about, by their faces; Hermione's was in a big smile, while Ron's was a frown. Ginny smiled up at Harry. He smiled aswell. Ron cleared his throat. Harry's eyes darted towards him. Ron raised his eyebrows, and gave him a dirty look. Harry swallowed. "Congratulations," he muttered. He stormed past Harry, and ran up the stairs, the steps creaking as he did so. Hermione rolled her eyes, as she followed after him, mouthing, "I'll speak to him."

"What's up with him?" Ginny asked 10 minutes later, as Hermione joined Harry and Ginny on the couch. Her face was red from anger. "Oh, well he just is mad." Harry looked puzzled. "Why?" he questioned. "Because of what happened last time. You know, when you left her. He thinks that you are just getting her hopes up, then you are going to ditch her for someone better." To Harry's surprise, Ginny burst out laughing. "I know that too!" She said. "But, I want to have fun while I can!" Harry looked at her weirdly. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Oh, well, Harry, I know you are going to find someone better than me," Ginny said. "No, I wont. I wont hurt you again. I promise. Didn't I just tell you I love you? " Ginny stared up at him, and knew he meant it. Hermione smiled a little, but Harry knew that she hated Ron being upset.


	2. Teddy Lupin

Ron wouldn't talk to Harry. He wouldn't even look at him. He came downstairs only when he had to. Hermione was stuck in the middle. She was happy for Harry and Ginny, but could see where Ron was coming from. Harry didn't want to make her chose sides. It was like in his fourth year, when him and Ron had an argument. Hermione was stuck in the middle then aswell. Usually it was Harry stuck in the middle of Ron and Hermione's fights. He would just not get involved, and let them get on with it. Hermione seemed to being the same thing.

George came round at about 12:00. He didn't say much except "Hello," and "Yes," or "No." Harry tried talking to him, but most of the time he would just shrug, and stare into space. His face seemed to be getting paler each time Harry saw him, and Harry was sure that George was getting thinner and thinner. Harry was getting worried.

Mrs Weasley hadn't noticed that Harry and Ron weren't talking. She hadn't noticed that Harry and Ginny were closer than normal. She was just fussing over everything, her red hair flapping behind her as she marched around. She made about four times as much lunch than she needed, then kept fussing that loads was left over. "Have another sandwhich Harry. There's a good boy. Oh, and you have another one too Hermione. You kids need to be well fed after eating scraps." She walked round offering the plate to Ron and Ginny. Ron took one, glaring at Harry.

When lunch was finished, Ron went back upstairs again. Harry watched him go up, sighing. Harry loved Ginny. Surely Ron must understand. It really hurt Harry, when he broke up with Ginny. But it was because he cared so much about her. Why couldn't Ron see that? What was his problem?

George was about to leave, when Harry caught him by his arm. "Can I show you something?" Harry asked. George faced him. Harry saw him considering the idea, and finally, George nodded. Harry began walking up the stairs, George close behind him. Harry walked up to Ginnys room. He opened the door and walked in. He sat down on the bed, and looked up at George. George was standing in the doorway. "Come in," Harry told him. "Are we allowed in here?" Harry nodded. "Ginny said I could show you something." George wandered into the room. "Look at that." Harry pointed to the picture of Fred. George followed the direction his hand was in; his eyes fell upon the picture of Fred. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He fell onto the bed. "Look how happy he was there. That's how you should remember him. Not how he was after he died, but like this. Think of him happy, and help him live on forever; in our hearts. Open up Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. That is what Fred would want. Did you know, he even laughed when he died. It never quite left his face." George took his eyes off the picture, and stared at Harry. "You're right. I should think of him like this. And you know what? I bet he is fricking mad that I haven't opened up Weasleys Wizards Wheezes yet." For the first time in ages, George laughed, a proper laugh. "Thanks mate." He said it how he usually spoke, and gave Harry a pat on the back. Harry sat there, feeling proud.

George left not long after, with a smile etched across his face. Ginny and Hermione congratulated Harry. Ron still wasn't talking to him, and Hermione had gone up to see him a few times, trying to convince him to come down. However, she said that Ron kept having a go at her for taking Harry's side, even though she hadn't really. It was upsetting her, but she tried not to show it.

Mr Weasley arrived home at about 7:40, with Percy Weasley at his side. Percy was on talking terms with his family now, which Mr and Mrs Weasley were very happy about. George didn't come round for dinner that night, as he was making arrangements about Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, making everyone glad. Mrs Weasley had made a home-made pasta dish. It was Pasta in a cheesy sauce, with bacon and leeks. Ron didn't each much, and kept sending Harry dirty looks from across the table. Hermione was sitting next to Ron. She was trying to talk to him, however, he just ignored her, not saying a word. She tried to show him that she was still his friend, by stroking his hand, but he just brushed her away. In the end, Harry saw her give up, as she brushed away a tear; Ron didn't seem to care.

Towards the end of dinner, Mrs Weasley made an annoucment. "Tomorrow. Andromeda Tonks is coming round for dinner, with Teddy! I can't wait to see that beautiful little baby. Bill and Fleur are coming aswell, as are George and Percy! Sadly, Charlie couldn't get any time off. He had to go straight back to Romania, Something about an out of control Welsh Green?" Mrs Weasley just shrugged. It was good to see that she was trying to be happy, even though everyone knew that she still felt hollow inside. "Well, so tomorrow will be fantastic!" Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to be able to see Teddy tomorrow. He couldn't wait. He rembered the photograph Remus had showed him of Teddy. In the picture, his hair was a beautiful shade of turquoise, his fists clenched. Harry smiled. Now was his chance to be a godfather.

After dinner, Percy left, announcing his departure like he was the Minister Of Magic. "Goodbye all, farewell. I hope you have a pleasant evening." Once he had left, Harry sniggered, while Hermione and Ginny giggled. Ron was in the corner, away from everybody else, a frown across his face. Ginny got up and began talking to him, quietly. Everyone heard Rons loud, angry reply, as he stood up. "Gin, he hurt you! He left you! I don't want to see you get hurt again, because you will!" Even louder, came Ginny's voice! "He only did that because he loved me! And he does love me! And I happen to love him back! He wanted to save me! He didn't want me to get hurt! I'm happy Ron! Just because you aren't doesn't mean I'm not!" With that, Ginny stormed at the stairs, a single tear rolling down her cheek, leaving a very red in the face, Ron.

The next day, the only person speaking to Ron was his mother and father. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all upset with him. It was hard for Harry, because he shared Rons room. They wouldn't talk as they went to sleep, or woke up in the morning. Harry was sure that Ron knew he was wrong, but he was to stubborn to admit it.

For the whole day, Harry was looking forward to meeting Teddy. It was the first thought in his head when he woke up. He couldn't wait to see him, to see how much he resembled Tonks and Remus. To see Remus' smile, and Tonks' nose.

For most of the day, Harry and Ginny were flying around on their broomsticks. It felt amazing. Harry had forgotten how much he loved flying. The minute he kicked off the ground, and felt the wind run through his hair, he felt free. His Firebolt was quicker and lighter than he remembered. It moved at the slightest turn, and obeyed every order Harry gave. Hermione was watching them from the ground, until Ginny convinced her to go on the broom. Hermione stated that she didn't like flying, but in the end she was soaring around on an old broom, that didn't go quick; that was ok for her though. She seemed to have fun.

Harry noticed Ron watching from his bedroom window, watching with lust in his eyes. Harry knew that Ron wanted to come and have fun, and play with everyone; but he still seemed to be too stubborn.

George and Percy arrived at about 6:00. George was chatting normally, and Harry was glad he was back to normal. George was saying that he was opening Wealseys Wizards Wheezes in two weeks, and Harry was very happy for him, as everyone else was. Bill and Fleur arrived not long after. Bill's face was scarred from the werewolf attack, and his hair was shoulder length; Mrs Weasley had something to say about that. Fleur's hair was tied back, and Harry tried not to look at her; he didn't want to be hypnotized by a part veela witch, and have Ron have a go at something else.

Ron came down at about 6:30, not talking to anyone, unless spoken to. "What's up with him?" Bill asked curiously, coming up to Harry. "Long story," Harry answered. Bill looked confused, but started a discussion with Hermione about Gringotts.

Finally, at 7:00, came the moment Harry had been waiting for; Andromeda Tonks and Teddy arrived. Andromeda was just as Harry remembered. Beautiful, and resembling Bellatrix quite a bit. Harry noticed Hermione shudder, and close her eyes, obviously trying to rid the thoughts of Bellatrix. He held her arm, and she opened her eyes, sighing and smiling at the same time. Andromeda was wearing a long violet clock, and in her pale hands, was a beautiful baby boy. His eyes were blue sapphires, his hair greener than Harry's eyes. His cheeks were chubby, his small hands stretching out. Harry was drawn to him. His hands out stretched, as Andromeda handed him Teddy.

"Hello Teddy," Harry whispered. The baby screwed up his face, resembling Tonks, and changed his hair to jet black like Harry's. Harry smiled. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And I'm your Godfather. You will probably know me as Uncle Harry. You look like your mother so much. I knew your mother. She was a lovely lady. She would always make me the laugh, the way she was so clumsy. I knew your father too. He was a brilliant man. He was so serious in everything he did, and would give help to anyone who asked for it. Your mother and father loved you so very much; you have to know that. They died so you could live a happy life, a life where you could grow up away from the dangers Voldermort gave. They died for you." Harry began crying, as he stroked Teddy's cheek. "You were all they thought about, you must know that. You were the apple of their eye."

Harry handed him back to Andromeda. As he looked around, he saw everyone with tears in their eyes. Ginny came up to him, and gave him a hug, which he returned. "I miss them so much. All of them. Fred. Tonks. Remus. Sirius. My parents. I wish they were all here." "I know," she whispered.

For dinner, Mrs Weasley cooked Roast Beef. It was absoulutly fantastic. It was cooked exactly right, and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Harry sat next to Teddy, and helped Andromeda feed him. He was impatient, and if you didn't get his food in his mouth quick enough, he would stand banging his fists. Harry laughed at this, feeling Ron glare behind him.

Ginny sat on Harry's other side, watching happily as he fed Teddy. She knew how much this little baby meant to him. How much he loved him, even after meeting him once.

When everybody was finished Mrs Weasley washed up; with her wand. She hadn't used her wand in ages. Whether it was because there was alot of washing up, or because she used it without thinking, she was using it again. Everybody, including Ron, gathered around in the Weasley's living room. They took turns in holding Teddy. His hair changed from red, blonde, brown, and to black when he reached Harry again. Harry gently brushed his cheek. Teddy blinked, changes his eyes to emerald green. Harry felt like he was holding his own child, which was incredibly scary.

Everyone left at about 10:00. Harry said goodbye to Teddy, and watched as he dissappered. It had been perfect. Well, nearly perfect.


	3. A letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt

The sunlight streamed through the window. Harry woke up with a yawn, and stretched his arms out. He reached over to his bedside table, and pulled on his glasses. Lookig around the room, he noticed that Ron was already up. "That's weird?" He thought. "I'm usually always up before Ron? Have I got up late?" Harry looked towards the clock. It read 7:57. No. Ron was up early. Very early, for Ron.

Harry had a quick shower, pulling on jeans, and a old red t-shirt. As he was walking down the stairs, Hermione exited Ginny's bedroom, shutting the door quietly. Her bushy brown hair was tied back in a long plait. Hermione turned and faced Harry. "Morning," she said with a smile. "Morning," Harry replied. They began walking down the stairs. "Ron's already up," Harry told her. "Really?" She asked. "Usually, it's out of Ron and Ginny of who get up the latest. I wonder why he is up so early?" Harry shrugged, confused.

When Harry walked into the kitchen, he saw Mrs Weasley sitting at the table, reading 'The Daily Prophet'. "Any news?" Hermione asked curiously, taking a seat opposite Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley shut the paper. "Not really." Hermione nodded. "Where is Ron?" Harry asked, sitting beside Hermione. "He got up extra early to go out on his broomstick. He is out there now." Harry looked out the window, and sure enough, he saw Ron zooming around on his Cleansweep, inbetween trees.

"So, what are you all doing today?" Mrs Weasley asked. Harry and Hermione both shrugged. "I think I might go and get my parents from Australia soon," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I'm going to have to go by Aeroplane though, as my parents can't apparate." Mrs Weasley looked confused. "Is a Aeroplane that great big muggle thing that flys?" She asked, curiously. Hermione nodded. "Oh, well don't you tell Arthur that, he would want to come. Did you know, his greatest life ambition is to find out how that thing stays up?" "Really? Oh well, it is something to do with Aerodynamics." Mrs Weasley nodded. "Okay, I will tell him that and see what he says." Harry could tell Mrs Weasley had no idea what that was, as he didn't either. Only someone like Hermione would.

Just that second, Ron walked in. He had mud all over him, and panting like a dog. His eyes darted towards Harry and Hermione, and to their disbelief, he smiled. A small, warm smile. Harry didn't know what to do. He looked at him for a couple of seconds, unsure whether to smile back. Before he had made up his mind, Ron was walking up the stairs, going to get changed. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione seemed as shocked as Harry did. What was up with him?

Later that day, Harry and Hermione were talking about going up to Diagon Alley. "Yes, I would like to get around somewhere," Harry said. Hermione was nodding. "If we go later, in about half hour. Ginny would probably want to come," Hermione replied. "Yes," Harry said agreeing. They heard someone clear their throat, and turned around. Ron was standing their, a apolegetic smile across his face. He came down, and stepped towards them. "Could I talk to you two for a minute?" He asked them. Harry looked at Hermione, and she nodded. "Alright." Ron took in a deep breath, then began. "I'm sorry for being a idiot. I know that you wouldn't hurt Ginny on purpose Harry, it's just, she is my little sister, and I'm abit over protective. I just love her so much, that I turn into a beast. Hermione, I'm sorry about having a go at you, when you were trying you help me see sense. I'm also sorry for everything I have ever done to upset you Hermione. That is alot of things. I'm sorry for everything. Leaving, brushing you away, yelling." Ron hung his head in shame. "It's okay," Harry said, causing Ron to look up. "No it's not. I was a idiot." "Yes, you were Ron, but now you are saying sorry." Ron smiled, softly. He turned to Hermione. She ran forward, and threw her arms around him. He hugged back, whispering that he was sorry in her ear

.

Ron apologised to Ginny after. It took him abit longer, as she seemed pretty serious that she hated him. However, after a while, she began to give in, and accepted his apology. Ron seemed alot happier, and agreed to go out with Harry, Hermione and Ginny to Diagon Alley. They left at about 11:30, travelling by floo powder, due to the fact that only Hermione could apparate legally. Ginny still kept glaring at Ron however.

When they arrived, the first place they went to was 'The Leaky Cauldron', where they each ordered a butter beer. Many people kept coming to Harry and congratulating him on his defeat of Voldermort. They asked for his autograph, which Harry signed. A few people regonised Ron and Hermione as well, and asked for their autographs too. Some asked questions about how good a friend Harry was, to which Hermione replied, "He is amazing. He always stuck up for me, and never let me down. If I wanted help, he is one of the first people I would go to. And Ron and Ginny of course." Ron blushed as he was mentioned.

After their drink in 'The Leaky Cauldron', Hermione dragged them into 'Flourish and Blotts', the book store. She began browsing through all different sorts of books, while Harry, Ron and Ginny all were in the Qudditch section. After Hermione had bought about four or five books, she had ran out of money, which meant a trip to Gringotts. As they entered, all of the ugly, fierce looking Goblins watched them suspicously, due to the fact that the last time they were here, the broke into a vault. Harry decided to get some money out aswell, but Ron and Ginny just ignored Harry when he asked if they were going to; he knew they were embaressed of how little money they had.

A Goblin, one of the biggest there, took them down to the vaults. The Goblin had a wrinkly old face, and a long scratch going through his left eye. He would grunt alot, and watch them, like he was ready to kill. They reached Hermiones vault first. It was full of gold Galleons, a few silver Sickles, and only one or bronzes Knuts. She took a handfull of gold coins, more than she needed, but Harry knew she was bringing some out for Ron and Ginny.

The Goblin took them down further to Harrys vault. The ammount inside more or less matched Hermiones, and like Hermione, Harry took a bit more than necessary.

After the trip to Gringotts, it was the other three's turn to drag Hermione into the Quidditch supplies. Harry was looking at the Chuddley cannons robes with Ron, while Ginny was looking up at the Holyheard Harpie ones. "Thanks alot mate, for you know, understanding," Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "It's fine. You can get big-brotherly. I feel kind of the same about Hemrione." "What?" Ron said shocked. "You love Hermione too? Harry that's just goin-." "No! I mean I feel like her big brother, even though she is nearly a year older than me. I think it's because I have never had a sister, or like a sibling, because Dudley was far from that. Like what I said after what happened with the locket. She is like my sister, and I think she feels the same." Ron went abit red at the memory of the locket. "Damn thing," he muttered. "So, you're happy now, yes?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. After the short conversation, Harry bought Ron some keeper gloves, despite his constant muttering about him not needing them.

The last stop was Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. It wasn't open to the public, but they went in to see George. They found him talking to someone, but no one was there. "So yeah. Do you think he will accept? I hope he will. We both agreed that this place should be owned by two Weasleys, evn if he only stays for a while. Right Fred?" Harry found it quite sweet, but decided that they should say hi, as it was rude to easedrop. George's face brightened as he saw them. "Hey guys! How're you? Good that most of the alley is open, init?" They all nodded. "I'd get you a drink, but I'm with someone at the moment. Someone very, very important to Weasleys Wizards Wheezes." George sighed. "We just thought we would say hi. We will see you tonight?" George nodded.


	4. Explanation and Organisation

Harry was still awake at about 2:00am. He couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, his bed sheets moving all over the place. Ron was asleep though. He was snoring loudly. Occasionally, Ron was start muttering something. At first, Harry couldn't tell what he was saying. However, as he listended closely, he found out what Ron was croaking; Hermione. He just kept repeating her name. Over and over. "Err-my-nee," He kept muttering, sleepily. Harry found it hard not to laugh. He knew that Ron loved Hermione; it was obvious. It seemed that the only person who didn't know it was Hermione herself. And everyone knew that Hermione loved Ron; again, the only person who didn't know this was Ron himself. Stupid really.

Ron croaked Hermione one last time, and then fell back into his deep sleep again. Harry tried to sleep. He laid all different ways. On his back, his front, his right side, his left side. however nothing seemed to help. "Maybe I need a drink," he thought. He looked towards his bedside table. He placed on his glasses and looked towards his cup; it was empty. He picked up his wand, and pointed it at it. "Aguamenti," he whispered. The glass filled up with colourless liquid. Harry reached over, and took the cup to his lips. He drank the cold, pure water in one gulp, and put it on the side, along with his wand. It turned out Harry didn't need a drink, however, in the end, he fell asleep.

Harry was woken up at about 8:30, due to the fact that Ron had shouted out "ERR-MY-NEE!" very loudly. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He yawned, a long yawn. He looked around, squinting for his glasses. He found them, and pulled them up onto his nose. He grabbed his wand as he left the bedroom, yawning once more.

When he arrived down in the kitchen, he saw Mrs Weasley making breakfast. Hermione was sitting at the table, a cup in her hand, the Daily Prophet before her; Harry could tell she was angry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting opposite her. Hermione looked up, annoyed. "Oh it's just Rita Skeeter. She has wrote a story about muggles." Hermione slid the paper towards Harry.

Muggles; are they really that nice?

Muggles, from personal experience, are not as warm as everyone thinks. Infact, they are quite rude of their thoughts about us. Which I think should be stopped.

I walking past on a cold evening, when I saw various young muggles dressed up in bizarre costumes, trying to be witches. They were wearing fake long noses and big chins, and the most horrible wigs imaginable. Are we really like that? I think not.

Another time, I walked past a muggle park. A boy had in his hand a stick, and was muttering weird words which I suppose were meant to be spells. However, every time he said one of his 'made-up' spells, one of his friends sniggered. I suddenly realised that they were taking the mick out of our whole society, and our ministry. We should not accept behaviour like this. Muggles are becoming more and more dangerous; they should be stopped.

Rita Skeeter

The Daily Prophet

Harry finished. He looked up at Hermione. "See," she said, still abit of agression in her voice. "What a load of nonsense she has come out with! It was Halloween for crying out loud! And children play games; you can't stop them. I think she has forgotten that I know a few things about her, that the press would like to know about." Harry nodded as Hermione tutted.

Mrs Weasley came bursting in, plates all levitating around her. With a flick of her wand, they flew across to the table. Harry took a slice of toast, and eat hungrily, just as Ron entered. Hermione looked up, her expression warming. Ron smiled, and sat down next to Harry. He took a slice of toast, then put it back, and pulled over the whole plate, Hermione grinning as he did so. Mrs Weasley ran in, and sat down next to Hermione. As soon as she did so, Ginny, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George and Percy entered taking a seat. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

"Right," Mrs Weasley began, placing her arms on the table. "Tell us, now." "What?" Harry asked, even more confused. "About your 'secret' mission," Mrs Weasley replied, over exaggerating the word, secret. Harry swallowed. He knew this was coming. "Come on! One of you start!" Mrs Weasley seemed to be doing all the talking.

"Ermm," Harry cleared his throat. Where should he start? He would have to explain everything. His lessons with Dumbledore, the memories he saw. "Well, I, errm." Harry looked at Ron. Ron didn't say a word. He was just staring at the plate of toast. "Could we talk briefly first?" Mrs Weasley nodded, impatiently. The three walked outside. "I think we should all say abit each. I explain about what happened with Dumbledore. Then Hermione can explain what happened up to Godrics Hollow, Ron can up until I see Snapes memories, and then I can explain the final encounter." "Right," Hermione said, nodding. "Uh-huh," Ron said, clearly thinking deeply. They walked back in. Harry took a deep breath.

"Right. It started when I went back to school, in 6th year," Harry began, Mrs Weasley nodding, glad he was starting. "Well, Dumbledore wanted me to see him, to start some private classes. I thought he would be helping me with Potions or something I was struggling in. Anyway, it turns out, we weren't going to be focousing on school work. We began looking into memories, memories that involved Voldemort. I think we were trying to find out one of his secrets. Anyway, we looked into a few, and found out that he was related to Marvolo Gaunt, who was Voldemort's Grandfather. He had a ring with the Gaunt crest on it. Anyway, we found out that Voldermort's mother, Merope, was in love with Tom Riddle. She used a love potion, and they got married, and Merope got pregnant. She decided to stop giving Tom the potion, expecting him to stay with her when he found out about the baby. Except, he didn't. He left, ditching her. Merope decided that she wouldn't be a witch anymore, and sold her family's heirloom, the locket of Salazar Slytherin. When she gave birth to Voldemort, she just about got to name him, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and give him to an orphanage, before dying. Voldemort always knew he was different, the way he could talk to snakes, the way he could make people who were mean to him, hurt. The memories he showed me consisted of Tom stealing the locket of Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and Marvolo Gaunts ring." Harry stopped for a second taking a breath.

"Ok. Anway, we found out that Professor Slughorn once taught Voldermort. Voldermort began talking to Professor Slughorn once about a piece of dark magic, called a Horcrux." Everyone gasped, except Ginny. She looked around confused. "Well, Slughorn told Voldemort exacty what he wanted to know. A Horcrux is when you split your soul and place it into a object. What Voldemort wanted to know was how to do it; Slughorn told him that you had to kill to create one. And that is exactly what Voldemort did. You see, Dumbledore thought that Voldemort created six Horcruxes. Two of which were already destroyed. I destroyed one, back in second year. Yes, Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux. Dumbledore destroyed the other, the ring with the Gaunt family crest on it. Dumbledore thought he had found another; Salazar Slytherines locket. We went out of school, and found it. Only to discover it was a fake. The real one had been stolen by someone with the initals 'R.A.B'."

No one said a word. Harry continued, "Dumbledore told me that once all of the Horcruxes was destroyed, Voldermort himself was the only thing left. After Dumbledore died, I decided to go out and find the rest, accompained by Ron and Hermione." Harry gestured towards them. He looked at Hermione, who took a deep breath, before starting her part.

"After the wedding, we went to Tottenham cort road. We had coffee, and we ambushed by death eaters. We swiped their memories, and left, going to Grimmauld place. We stayed there a while, before realising who R.A.B was. It was Sirius' brother, Regulus, who use to run with Voldemort. We spoke to Kreacher about it, and he said it was true. Regulus had the locket, and when he died, he begged Kreacher to destory it. But Kreacher couldn't. His powers weren't enough. And one night it was stolen; by Mundungus." A few people gasped, as Hermione paused. She took a breath, then went on. "Kreacher got him, but he had already given the locket to none other than Dolores Umbridge. We then planned to go to the ministry. We all turned into someone who worked there. I was Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron was Reg Cattermole, and Harry was Albert Runcorn-." "Merlins Beard!" Mr Weasley yelled. "Harry, was that you? Oh, you were warning me about being watched, and I thought you were threatning me." His head fell to his hands. "It's okay Mr Weasley," Harry said. He looked towards Hermione, and edged her to go on. 'Well, we got the locket, but everyone found out we were there. We left but Yaxley had hold off me, and he saw where we were headed, Grimmauld Place, so I apparated away from Grimmauld Place, knowing that we couldn't return. We went to the woods where the Quidditch world cup was held. Ron was splinched, so we took care of him for a while. Harry kept getting visions of what Voldemort was doing, and he was looking for something that Gregorovitch, the wandmaker once had, but it was stolen. Anyway, um, we didn't know how to destory the locket, so we just wore it for a while, taking turns. I realised that the sword of Gryffindor was goblin made, which meant it takes in what makes it stronger. Harry destroyed the diary with a Basalisk fang, but killed it with the sword. The sword could destory Horcruxes, after gaining Basalisk venom." Hermione stopped. It was when Ron left. Harry saw her glance towards Ron, and then Bill. "Well, err, Harry wanted to go to Godrics Hollow. We went, and err, met a lady called Bathilda Bagshot. She was speaking to Harry alone, and soon we realised that she was infact Nagini, Voldemort's snake. She attacked, but we fled, but Harry's wand was broken. We arrived in a wood." Harry looked towards Ron, who was drumming his fingers on the table. He swallowed, and cleared his throat.

"Well, errm, one night, I noticed that Harry wasn't anywhere, when he was supposed to be on watch. Hermione was, erm, still asleep, yeah. So I went out, to see if anything had happened, and I, um, saw Harry dive into this frozen lake, with his clothes by it." Ron paused for a moment. Harry knew that this was hard for him, to make out he never left, to make up how he saved Harry.

"Well, Harry couldn't get to the sruface, because the Horcrux was pulling him down. I didn't know what to do, so I dived it through a small hole. I saw the Sword of Gryffindor, which explained why Harry went down. So I, errm, grabbed the sword, grabbed Harry. Then, Harry, well he told me to destory the Horcrux. He opened it, you know, with Parseltongue, and I erm, well it screamed, all different things, then I stabbed it. We went back, and told Hermione the news. I guess she was happy. Yeah."

" So, well, then Hermione wanted to go to see Xenophilius Lovegood, because of a strange eye symbol, and Harry said he was wearing it at the wedding. We went there, and the sign, well it was the sign of the, err, deathly hallows. The elder wand, the ressurection stone, and the cloak of invisibility. But the deatheaters had Luna, so Xenophilius gave us up, you know, he called them. We barely escaped. Not long after, we were caught by snatchers, who took us to Malfoy Manor." Hermione was pale, and she looked like a ghost. Harry took her hand, in a brotherly way, and she smiled a tiny bit.

"Well, err, Bellatrix thought that the sword was in her vault, but it wasn't. That was a fake. So, well she was angry. She locked me and Harry in a cellar, that was escape proof, and well, she , errm,began torturing Hermione, but Hermione was strong; she didn't give in, and well, I err, went abit mad, screaming for her." Harry's grip tightened on Hermione's hand.

" Well, Luna and Olivander were there, and erm, Harry looked into this mirror thing he had, and wished for, erm, help. And suddenly Dobby was there. He got us out, we grabbed Hermione, and err, oh yeah well Draco didn't give us up, yeah I should have mentioned that, but then Harry disarmed Draco after we escaped, got his wand. Then we went to Shell cottage, where Bill and Fleur were, and yeah, Dobby died, 'cause Bellatrix sent a knife, after she cut Hermione's throat, as we left, and it stabbed him." .

" We spoke to the Goblin, and Olivander, and it turned out, that well, Voldemort was after the elder wand. Harry thought there was a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault, so we planned to go there, with the Goblin helping us. We went, and got in, but had to give the Goblin the sword in return for the help, but there was Helga Hufflepuff's cup, so then we left, on a Dragon, and went to Hogwarts, 'cause Harry had a vision of something to do with Ravenclaw. We arrived, and with the help or errm, what's his name, er Dumbledore, right, Aberforth, we got in the castle. Basically, Harry left to go to the Ravenclaw common room with Luna, to look for a diadem, you know, the lost one of Ravenclaw. And I was thinkin' even if we get the diadem, how can we destroy it, so I said to Hermione, lets go to the chamber of secrets. We went, and yeah, got loads of Basalik fangs, and Hermione destroyed the cup. We found Harry again, and he said he knows where the diadem is after speaking to the grey lady, this ghost person, so we went to the room of requirement. Ginny left, and I think she was very happy. Then, err, we went and found the diadem, and destroyed it, but Malfoy was there, but we had to save him, 'cause of Harry. The battle had started, and Harry said that we had to find the snake, so we went to the shrieking shack, 'cause Voldemort was there, and Snape was. Oh, erm, Voldemort had the elder wand. Yeah, right. It had been with Dumbledore, and it wasn't working for Voldemort, so Voldemort killed Snape, so the wand truly was his, 'cause , you know, Snape killed Dumbledore." Ron fell silent, staring at the table.

Harry took a deep breath, knowing it was his turn to talk again. "The memories showed me that Snape was on our side. He killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore was dying anyway, after wearing Marvolo Guants ring, because it held a curse. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him, instead of Draco, so Draco's soul wouldn't be harmed. Snape would have been fine, because it was planned. It also showed me, that I was a Horcrux. While I lived, Voldemort couldn't die. I had to die. I left, and went to sacrifice myself, and saw Neville. I told him to kill the snake. As I was walking in the forest, I pulled out the snitch, the one I got from Dumbledore's will. I pressed it to my lips, and whispered that I was about to die. It opened, and I pulled out the ressurection stone. My family all appeared, and at this time, Fred, Tonks and Remus had died, and Remus was there too. We spoke about dying, and how sorry I was that they died. Then, I walked through. Voldemort was there, and he killed me. Yet, I was alive. Voldemort had just destroyed his soul living inside me, sso I was okay. Hagrid carried me back, and then, well, you know what happens after. Neville killed the snake. Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix. I killed Voldemort. So, well, that's it." Everyone sat still. Harry, Ron and Hermione, were all breathing deeply.

"I can't believe he had Horcruxes. So obvious yet not," Mr Weasley sighed. Harry nodded. "I know. Unbelievable. He went to so much to try and be immortal."

It was silent for a while. No one said anything. Harry just sat there, not knowing what to do. Ron began eating. Hermione was gently tapping her foot on the floor, biting her lip. It stayed like that for a while.

As time went on, everyone began walking away, leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione at the table. As they left, Hermione began to speak. "I've decided to go and get my parents tomorrow." Ron looked up. "Why are you travelling by plane there? I understand on the way back, but on your way there?" "Because, I have never apparated that far away before. And I don't want to try yet." "Oh," Ron said, carelessly. "Can I come?" Harry asked, suddenly. Hermione looked at him, confused. "I thought we went over this. I thought I was just going to bec-" "Hermione, please. Dudley always tormented me about it. And you need your brother to help you." "Fine," she sighed, but gently smiling. "Yes," Harry thought. "Hey! If Harrys going, I want to come!" Ron complained, like a baby. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine! Both of you can! Just please act like muggles!" "Of course," Ron said. happily. Hermione laughed, leaned over and punched him lightly on the arm. Ron preteneded it hurt, and Harry laughed.

Hermione was talking about Australia, when Ginny walked in. "You're going away? Again?" "No!" Harry jumped up. "We are only going to get Hermione's parents." "Oh," Ginny nodded. Then she lumbered away. Harry sighed. He looked at Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders.

For the rest of the day, Hermione was coaching Ron about how to behave around muggles. "Never say Merlin's Beard. Say, Oh my God, or Jesus Christ. That's more muggle." Ron would just nod, not really listening. It was boring listening to Hermione go on all day. Listening to her explaining everything, could really get on your nerves. Harry wanted to go and talk to Ginny, but whenever he was about to sneak out, Hermione saw him and asked him where he was going. He would just shrugg, and then sit back down again.

Eventually, Hermione finished. Harry suddenly realised that he wasn't even dressed yet. He ran upstairs and got changed. As he was coming back into the kitchen, he heard whispering. He poked his head round, and saw Ron and Hermione talking. Ron was now sitting next to Hermione, his arm round her. Harry suddenly realised that Hermione was crying. He rushed in. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron looked up. "Well, Hermione just was upset, you know about when we explained about Bellatrix torturing her." Ron wiped away Hermione's tear as it fell, with his thumb. Harry felt sorry for her. It must hurt, having that memory in the back of your head, remembering the pain. Of course he had experienced it, and knew what she was going through. "She's gone now," Harry said quietly, trying to soothe her. Hermione looked up, and gave Harry a warm smile. Ron held her tight, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry had never thought Hermione would have been this upset, after everything was finished. Then again, the night Cedric died still haunted Harry, even though it was about three to four years ago.

"We missed so much when we were away," Hermione mumbled. Harry nodded. "We missed your birthday, Hermione, and Ron's." "And alot of the celebrations," Ron said. "Christmas, New years, Easter, even Valentines day." Hermione sighed. "Tomorrow, we have to get up at about 7:00, okay?" Ron looked shocked. "7:00?" Hermione raised her head off of his shoulder. "I know, but I want to get up there fairly early; you know, because we still have to get the tickets." "How much are they?" Ron asked uneasily. "I'm not sure, but I'm getting both of yours. because they are my parents." Harry looked up, startled. "Hermione, I'm fla-" "No, Harry. Let me do this, okay?" "No way," Harry thought.

Ron got up a couple of minutes later, muttering something about Pigwidgeon. Harry glanced at Hermione. "I can't let you pay for it," he said, louder than he wanted to. Hermione looked at him, and nodded. "I know, but I had to say that because other wise Ron would get upset. He wouldn't let me pay for him. So just pretend I do, okay?" "Oh. Okay. Yeah, that's fine." Hermione leaned closer to him. "Harry, I think you should talk to Ginny. I think she's upset." Harry sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I guess."


	5. All aboard plane 6784

Harry knocked sofly on Ginny's door. "Yes?" Came her voice. "Can I come in?" "K." He pushed open the door lightly. Ginny was laying on her bed, staring up at the celing. "Gin, look I'm sorry we are going away, but Hermione wants to ge-" "Well why can't I come?" She asked, defesively, sitting up. "Well, we haven't discussed it, but I thought it would be better if you stayed here," he said slowly, sitting on the end of her bed. "Why? You just got back, and now you're going off again, even if it is no longer than a week." "Because, well, I thought it would be better for your Mum." "My Mum? What has she got to do with anything?" "Because, think about it, Gin. With you gone, she will be alone. With your Dad at work with Percy, Bill and Fleur back at work, George working at the shop, Charlie in Romania, and all of us gone, she will be alone. She will be alone, three weeks after her son died. Do you think that is suitable?" Ginny looked at him, her eyes softening abit. "Okay. I understand, but still." Harry reached out his hand, and stroked her cheek. "Some quality time with your Mum, won't that be good?" She nodded gently, then moved in and kissed his lips lightly. Harry smiled, as she mouthed, "Thanks," against his lips.

"Harry! HARRY! Harry, come on get up!" Harry woke, suddenly, seeing the blury image of Hermione's face infront of his. He groaned, and grabbed his glasses, and pulled them on. She was now walking over to Ron's bed. "You would think he would wake, hearing me get you up," Hermione muttered. "Ron! Ron get up! RON! RON!" Ron's eyes suddenly darted open. "'Mione? What?" "We have to get ready; now!" She stormed off. Ron looked towards Harry. "She's cranky of a mornin', aint she?"

Harry pulled on an old jumper, and some jogging bottems. He was still feeling tired, and dragged his suitcase down, along with his rucksack he was taking as hand luggage. He had a few books in there, wizarding books, that he had hidden behind old comics. He also had some galleons, as he hadn't had any muggle money, and Hermione assured him that there would be a place to change them. The last thing he had in there, was his wand disguised as a pen. Hermione had transfigured all of their wands the night before (her and Ron'd wands had been found and returned to them), and Harry was happy that she was good at thinks like that.

In the kitchen, were all of the Weasleys except Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Hermione was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt, covered by a hoddie. She was eating toast. Harry sat opposite her, and she looked up as he did. "Hey," he said. She smiled in return. "Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "Whats happened?" "Nothing, Harry. I'm just scared, you know, of what's going to happen." He leaned across and took her hand. "It will be fine. They love you Hermione." She nodded, biting her lip.

Ron bounded in, dragging his suitcase, his own rucksack on his back. His hair was all messed up, looking how Harry's hair always looked. Hermione looked towards him. "All packed?" She asked. He nodded, taking a seat beside her. Harry looked towards George and Percy who were discussing business. Mrs Weasley hung behind them, cooking, and Mr Weasley and Ginny were talking about something. A minute later, toast, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, tomatoes, everything, was put infront of them. "Wow, Mum!" Ron exclaimed. Mrs Weasley smiled. "Don't go eating like a pig again Ron," Hermione said, jokingly. He raised his eyebrows. "He will," Harry stated, as Ron loaded a plate with everything.

"So what time are we leaving?" Harry asked. "About eight I suppose. Mr Weasley has connected it to the floo system for us, which is good." Ginny came and sat next to Harry, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. He put his left arm around her, as he ate some toast with the other.

At 7:55, everyone gathered in the living room, to see the trio off. Ginny and Mrs Weasley were crying, as everyone exchanged hugs. Ron stepped into the flames first, pulling his suitcase with him, and shouted clearly, after taking a handfull of floo-powder, "Gatwick Airport!" With a twist, he was gone. Hermione done the same thing, next, and Harry noticed her small beaded bag. He smirked. Next, Harry stepped in. His bag on his back, his suitcase by his side, he took a small handfull of powder. The flames tickled him, and he let out a small laugh. "Gatwick Airport!" He yelled. He felt a sharp twist, seeing into millions of places, before he was shot out. He stood up, wiping ash off of his glasses. Hermione and Ron were before him, standing in what looked like a car park. Harry noticed the fireplace dissappear into the wall and he grabbed his suitcase just in time. Hermione looked around. "Right. This way." Harry and Ron followed, not having the slightest clue where to go. Eventually, they saw a massive sign, saying, "Gatwick Airport. North bound." "Here," Hermione said, turning and facing them. "Right Harry, as we go in, there is a Bureau de change, where you can change your Galleons." "Why has he got money?" Ron asked. "Because in case I need it, and to get gifts," Harry said, quickly.

Harry changed up his galleons for some English muggle money, and for some Australian muggle money. Hermione had distracted Ron, by showing him a picture of a plane, so he didn't see how much Harry got. As he walked past her, he slipped her all the English money he got, hoping it would be enough. She winked at him.

They cued up for a while, and Harry could sense Ron getting annoyed. "Bloody muggles," he whispered. "Everything's so damn slow." Harry just nodded along. Eventually, they got to the front. A pretty blond girl was there, as she was only young. 19 or something. "Hello, how may I help you?" "Have you got any tickets for the 11O'clock flight to Australia?" Hermione asked. The girl began searching up. "Yes, how many?" "Three," Hermione replied. "Yes that's good. Can I see your passports?" Hermione nodded, as Harry gulped. They didn't have passports? However, Hermione pulled three out, and the girl went through them. "Right, okay. That is 500 pounds please." Hermione handed her a bunch of notes. "Right, first case please." Hermione lifted her case up, and the girl put something round the handle, and it went through. It went the same for all of the cases, and afterwards, Hermione was handed three boarding passes. They walked away, and walked towards customs.

Harry and Hermione were fine through customs, but Ron wasn't. He didn't want anyone going through his backpack, as he thought it was against his human rights. "But it's my bag!" He whined. Harry and Hermione were both trying not to laugh. They got through okay, none of them being stopped. Ron pulled them into a cafe, even though they had eaten not long ago. After browsing the shops, with Hermione buying another book, they were ready to board.

On the plane, Ron had already gone straight to the window seat. Hermione went and sat in the middle, so Harry had the aisle. Hermione pulled on her seat belt, and the others mimicked her. Harry was beyond excited. He was on a plane! A real one! This was so cool!

As the plane set off, he noticed Hermione looked down. "You 'kay?" He asked. She nodded but didn't look up. Ron put his arm on her back, his hand rubbing her shoulder. Soon, the plane was right up in the air, and they were allowed to life up the arm rests, put the back of the seat down, and take off their belts. Ron lifted the arm rest straight away, took his seat belt off, and pulled Hermione towards him.

Watching them tow together made Harry feel lonely, like he had the morning he had woken up in Grimmauld place to see there hands just inches from eachothers. A part of him wished that Ginny was there, sitting with him, yet deep down he knew that he had done the right thing. It was selfish of him to even think that.

After a while, as expected, Hermione pulled out a book and began to read. Ron watched her, bored, before eventually falling back against his seat, looking out the window. As the cabin crew began walking with the trolleys, Harry was reminded of the Hogwarts express. "Ron? Remember how much I bought when we first met?" Ron smiled, remembering. "Yeah, then Hermione came in, a disgusted look on her face." Hermione snorted. "You were a pig even then, Ronald." "Hey, I wasn't the one who bought it!" He said, smirking. "Yes, but Harry had been _starved. _You had been perfectly fed." "Yeah," Harry replied, grinning.

As the crew got closer, Harry asked if they wanted anything. Ron shook his head, saying he had some stuff in his bag, but Hermione asked for Harry to get her a coke. The steward, a young boy with dark brown hair, and grey eyes smiled when he saw Harry. "Hello Sir. Anything I can get you?" "Erm, can I have a coke, and a mars bar please?" Harry ordered. "Of course, sir." The man pulled out a coke, and a mars bar, and handed it to him. Harry handed him the money, before handing Hermione her coke.

During the afternoon, Hermione fell into a very deep sleep. Harry guessed it was the stress of finding her parents. She came around after a few hours, shocked. "I didn't know I was that tired," she breathed, yawning. Harry and Ron both smirked.

The flight was becoming fairly boring, and Harry was hoping to get there soon. After having dinner, which was nothing compared to Mrs Weasley's cooking, he started to feel tired. And soon enough, he was fast asleep, dreaming of all different things...

Harry woke with a start, feeling his arms shaking. He looked up and saw Hermione's face in front of his. "Mornign Harry. I'm sorry I woke you up, but we are landing soon." Harry looked at her shocked. "Really?" He said. She nodded, smiling. "Sorry, you missed breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you." "No, it's fine. I'll get something there."

As the plane came into landing, the trio were all excited, sitting there smiling. Ron's face was gleeming. They were all happy, as the journey couldn't have gone better. However, at the last minute, something bad happened.

Hermione. Like she had the afternoon before, she suddenly fell into a very deep sleep. Harry and Ron were shaking her, but she wouldn't wake. "Hermione!" Harry yelled. Nothing. "Is sh-she d-dead," Ron stuttered out, his face pale. "N-no," Harry whispered, his hand on her neck. "N-no, but her pulse is low. Ron, something isn't right."


End file.
